


Something Like Human

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't need it often.  Most of the time he's fine, if a little distant from people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Human

John doesn't need it often. Most of the time he's fine, if a little distant from people. Not that Rodney McKay counts as people, anyway. He's always been shit at respecting John's boundaries, and now that they're sleeping together he's even worse.

But sometimes, the pressure gets to John, overwhelms him, makes him _need_ and _want_. Makes him long for the ability to just hand over control for a little while. When that happens, Rodney's there, and more than happy to take the reins. Sometimes, it's the little things - making the decision that it's dinner time, that he's going to bed now, rather than later.

Sometimes, though, it's more.

Which is how John finds himself lying naked, spread eagled on Rodney's bed, hands and feet bound so that he can't move more than a few inches in any direction. His ass is slick inside, and he squeezes his cheeks together to better feel it. He'd love to just get fucked, but it's not the only thing on the plan today. Rodney is standing next to the bed, and John knows that if he turned his head and looked, he'd see a look of intense concentration on Rodney's face as he fusses with one of the ropes. He doesn't look.

Instead, he sighs and lowers his head to the bed, letting the tension drain out of his shoulders and neck. He knows that he's not going to be released until Rodney is convinced that he's capable of standing on his own again without breaking.

When Rodney's warm hands land on his shoulders, he can't control the flinch. Rodney shushes him as he swings one leg over, so that he's straddling John's hips. His uniform is scratchy against John's skin, but he doesn't complain. A moment later, he forgets about it as Rodney starts to rub some of the knots out of John's shoulders and upper back. As one particularly bad knot releases, he groans, going limp.

Rodney's talking, but it's just nonsense. Stuff about people in the lab, about how stupid some of the new scientists are. More stuff about how annoying Colonel Caldwell is since he won't let Rodney conduct experiments on the _Daedulus's_ shields. John lets the sound wash over him, treating it as the white noise that it is.

When Rodney stands back up, John can't help the small noise that he makes. Without Rodney's comforting weight on him, he feels as though he could just float away. Rodney touches his shoulder and shushes him. "It's okay, John. I'm going to give you what you need." There are sounds coming from Rodney, the clank of a belt buckle being undone, the hiss as it slides off, and John starts to tense again.

"I told you, relax. You know what's coming, and you know that you can't get away from it, so your only option is to relax and take it." Rodney's voice shows no unusual emotion, no fear or anger, just a slight frustration with what he's sure to see as John's stupidity, and that fact causes him to relax more than anything. The belt clinks as Rodney folds it over and sets it on the bed, in John's line of sight.

John can't help the soft whimper, but he nods anyway. Rodney's right - he knew what was coming when he let Rodney tie him up. And he knows that he'll feel better when it's done. It doesn't change the fact that he knows, precisely, how much it'll hurt to get there.

Before he can work himself up any more, his train of thought is derailed by Rodney straddling him again, this time low on his thighs. "Warm up first, John," Rodney says. John doesn't have a chance to react before the first slap lands on his ass.

It's fairly light - doesn't do much more than sting a little - but that's alright. The second follows after a measured beat, and then a third. Each swat is a little bit harder, a little faster, and John starts to breathe heavier. Rodney pauses, leaning forward. "Shh," he says. "Just let it happen. I'll get you where you need to be."

John tries to focus on his breathing, slowing it down, making it deeper. As he does, he calms until Rodney sits back up and starts spanking him again. This time, he's able to just let it happen with no resistance, letting every slap take him farther.

When Rodney stops and climbs off John, John whimpers. "Don't - don't stop. Please." It doesn't feel _good_ \- his ass feels hot and swollen - but the pain is centering him in ways that pleasure can't do. Rodney knows this, damn him, and stops anyway. The clinking of Rodney's belt being picked up draws John's attention, and he bites his lip. "Yeah. Oh, yeah. Rodney..."

 _crack_ The belt lands across John's ass. Unlike Rodney's hands, there's no gentleness in the bite of the makeshift whip. It's a sudden flare of white-hot pain across both cheeks, and he's forced to bite his lip so that the unmanly cry can't escape. John knows that Rodney isn't going to stop before he's crying out, but habit stops him from making noise before he's forced to.

A second welt is laid down, just a little above the first, and John bites down harder, drawing blood. Rodney sounds angry when he says, "Give it up, John. Just give it up," but John can't let go that easily. He manages to hold on through the next few, but number six, which lands on the soft skin where his thighs meet his ass, is too much, and he gives a soft, wordless cry.

Once broken, he sees no reason to hold back, and as Rodney continues to lay down blistering hits with the belt, he makes noises that he'd be ashamed to admit came from him. Low cries, groans and whimpers, but it's only when Rodney smacks the back of his thighs over and over again that there's anything resembling words in what he's saying. Unable to hold back, he's sobbing out the names of the marines that he lost last week in a raid by the Wraith, apologizing to their ghosts that he was unable to keep them safe.

Rodney stops, and there's the faint sound of the belt hitting the floor, but John is too out of it to care, lost in his own mind. He vaguely feels Rodney untying his legs and crawling up on the bed between them, but he definitely feels it when Rodney spreads himself out over John's back, his uniform abrading John's already sore ass. Rodney doesn't hush him, or tell him that everything is going to be alright. Even now, John would know the lie when he hears it. Instead, Rodney wraps him up in strong arms and holds him tight. If John's hands were free, he'd be clinging to Rodney, but all he can do is accept the comfort the same way that he had to accept the belt.

When John calms some, Rodney sits up on his knees, and John can hear the sound of his pants being undone. Without being told, he slides his legs up so that he can get on his knees and spreads his legs wide in invitation. From somewhere he finds words. "Please, Rodney." He means _please be with me in this_ and _please anchor me here_ and _please fuck me_ , but he can't say any of that. It doesn't matter - Rodney knows.

It's only a matter of seconds before he feels the broad head of Rodney's dick pressing against his hole. Rodney doesn't hesitate, sliding in slowly, until John can feel his rough uniform against his burning hot ass. Rodney's hands feel like brands on his hips, holding him steady, nailing him down so that he doesn't float away. He starts moving slowly, giving John a chance to adjust.

Rodney's hand slips under him, fondling his dick, which has gone flaccid. John can feel it lengthen and harden in Rodney's hand, and he groans softly. Rodney bends enough to kiss him between his shoulder blades, and then asks, "Ready, John?"

John nods, but he knows that's not good enough, and he forces words past the lump in his throat. "Yeah. Fuck me." Rodney takes him at his word, starting to move harder and faster, one hand still on his cock.

Every stroke is perfectly aimed so that the head of Rodney's cock pushes against his prostate on every stroke, and John is moaning continuously. The endorphins from being whipped are starting to catch up to him, and they magnify the pleasure of being fucked like this. His hands fist in the bedding, and he closes his eyes, focusing on the feel of Rodney in his ass, the burn of the welts on his ass and thighs.

Rodney is talking, scattershot words like _good_ and _strong_ and _need_ , but John hears the words he doesn't say. Words like _love_. They're words that John may never be ready to hear out loud, but here and now, he can handle knowing that Rodney is thinking it.

His ass is really being pounded now, and he's riding the fine edge of coming. He wants to come, his body is _demanding_ that he come, but he holds out. Rodney's taught him that when he waits, the orgasm is even better, and now he does it without thinking. Rodney stops talking, and John knows that he's close. He grits his teeth, and then Rodney's hand closes even tighter around his dick, and he moans out one word - the word that John had been waiting for. "Now."

The orgasm that he'd been holding back is now unstoppable, pushing through his body like a fucking tidal wave. Whimpering, he lets it take him, till all he can see is the white space behind his eyelids, brain washed clean of everything but pleasure. His knees collapse, pulling free from Rodney, and he cries out at the sensation of Rodney's cock leaving his body. Rodney follows him down, and this time he does shush him. "Shh, John. It's okay, it's okay."

John is vaguely aware that Rodney has reached past his head to untie his wrists, and he has an irreverent moment where he thanks god for knots that you can release with one good yank. Then he's free, and turning to bury his head in Rodney's chest, clutching with a desperation that would leave him embarrassed and frightened under any other circumstances.

But Rodney just lets him cling until he gets his breathing under control, and doesn't say anything about it, and for that, John loves him just a little bit more.


End file.
